


The thing about marriage...

by allthelines



Series: old man & insolent brat [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, i've never been married so excuse me for inaccurate portrayals, jaesung is 2020 vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: A lot of things come with marriage.(a series of not-quite drabbles depicting Jaemin and Jisung's married life)
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: old man & insolent brat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524071
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	1. mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series of one shots / drabbles, and can all be read on their own! it would be good to read [Lightweight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589761) first, but it's not necessary; you can just treat jaesung here as a typical married couple going about their domestic daily life.
> 
> updates will be periodic, dependent on whenever i find time to write. 
> 
> enjoy!! ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is that even a simple morning can feel like the greatest blessing.

In a rare off-chance that Jisung wakes up before Jaemin on a weekend, he stays as still and quiet as he can in Jaemin’s arms, because he knows the older man must have been really tired throughout the week with work. He has no idea what time it might be, but the little bit of light peeking through the edges of their room’s curtains tells him it’s probably approaching late morning. The room is relatively quiet save for the whirring of their air-conditioner, and Jisung distracts himself leaning closer to his husband, counting each individual strand of Jaemin’s eyelashes. Curiosity gets the better of him and he reaches up to lightly run along the ends of the strands. Jaemin shifts slightly with the touch, stirring awake. 

“Mm—? Morning, baby,” Jaemin yawns. 

Jisung shushes him with a quick _shhh!_ and puts his hand over Jaemin’s eyes. Jaemin blinks in confusion, and Jisung can feel every brush of his eyelashes tickling against his palm. “Hyung, close your eyes.” 

“Why?” Jaemin asks, but complies anyway. 

Jisung removes his hand and resumes counting, touching each of his eyelashes lightly and feeling Jaemin’s eyelids flutter with each tap. “Have you ever wondered how many eyelashes you have?” 

Jaemin laughs and grabs a hold of his hand. “What’s going on in that big head of yours so early in the morning?” 

Jisung pouts and shoves at him with his other hand, and Jaemin takes the chance to hold both his hands and press light kisses to his knuckles. When he leans in closer to try sneak a kiss on Jisung’s lips too, the younger man wriggles backwards. “Morning breath,” he complains. Jaemin groans in disappointment, but pulls Jisung up with him to get to brushing their teeth so he can get his morning kiss. 

Once they’re both done washing up, Jaemin wastes no time in pulling his husband close by the waist to press their lips together. He doesn’t let go even after their brief kiss, smiling equal parts fondly and smugly as he stares into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung scrunches his nose and flushes slightly, reaching to tidy Jaemin’s bed head hair to distract himself and look anywhere but into Jaemin’s eyes. Jaemin takes the chance to pick him up, eliciting a surprised yelp and Jisung hurriedly wraps his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders while squirming. 

“What are you doing, put me down! Let me go!” 

“Nope, never letting you go,” Jaemin refuses with a teasing smile, walking back to their bed and tipping them both over, trapping Jisung against the sheets. “You owe me a kiss in bed, so I’m getting it now.” 

“You’re so crude and shameless,” Jisung whines, shoving at his husband while the tip of his ears turn red. His husband ignores the comment and leans in. Jisung closes his eyes in anticipation and Jaemin pauses to stare at his face with a mischievous grin. He playfully kisses Jisung’s forehead instead. “Okay, I’m happy now.” 

Jisung opens his eyes with a frown, grabbing the front of Jaemin’s shirt, unhappy to have been at the receiving end of his husband’s teasing. Jaemin annoyingly pretends to chastise him, “Ohoy, look who’s the real crude and shameless one now, pulling at people’s shirt early in the morning—” 

He’s interrupted and quite literally shut up by Jisung pulling him down more and kissing him, even biting at his bottom lip in retaliation for the teasing. Jaemin smirks slightly at that and Jisung just _knows_ he’s played right into one of his husband’s tricks, but lets him lean in more and lick at the roof of his mouth anyway. Forehead against forehead, Jaemin chuckles fondly when Jisung averts his gaze and pushes at his shoulder. 

“You’re so annoying, I had to shut you up,” Jisung states, defending himself for no good reason. 

“Mm,” Jaemin hums, agreeing in a patronising manner, smile stretching from ear to ear at how shy his husband has gotten in the span of a few seconds.

Jisung pushes at him again. “Come on, let me get up. You’re heavy, old man.” 

Jaemin laughs at the sound of the unconventional term of endearment. “Insolent brat, is this any way to speak to your husband, hmm? I’m not letting you get up till you say sorry and address me correctly.” 

“But I’m hungry, I wanna go get breakfast,” Jisung whines. 

Jaemin shakes his head and doesn’t let up. 

“Please, _hyung_ , I’m sorry?” 

“Nope.” 

“ _Jaeminnie-hyung_ , please?” 

“Nuh-uh.” 

Jisung puffs his cheeks up frustratedly. “ _Dear_ , please?” 

“Cute.” Jaemin chuckles and prods his cheek. “That sounds really nice too, but it’s not what I wanted to hear.” 

“What do you want me to say? I can’t just stay here and guess every single possible word, I’m going to die of hunger by then,” Jisung complains. 

“Hmm.” Jaemin pretends to hum in thought. “Why don’t you try _hubby_.” 

Jisung flushes immediately and delivers a punch to Jaemin’s shoulder with a grimace. 

“Well?” Jaemin asks, teasing lilt evident in his voice. Jisung shakes his head petulantly, biting on his lips and refusing to make a sound. Jaemin pretends to sigh and get up slowly, looking disappointed. “Never mind then.” 

At that, Jisung grabs onto his arm and pulls him back. “H-hubby,” he mumbles _very_ softly, cheeks aflame with bashfulness and it makes Jaemin want to tease him even more. Which he does. 

“Hmm? What did you say? I didn’t catch that.” He leans closer in pretense to hear him better. 

Jisung twists the soft material of Jaemin’s shirt in his fingers as he pouts, sure that Jaemin heard him the first time. 

“Come on, didn’t you say you wanted to go get food? I’m waiting,” Jaemin cajoles him as he mirrors the pout. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Jisung whines, tip of his ears glowing pink. “Why did I agree to marry you.” 

Jaemin gasps, affronted by the statement. “Y-you! Take that back.” 

“No.” 

“Take it back, now.” 

“You were being mean!” 

“One last chance, are you going to take it back or not!” 

“No! Ack— Wait! N-no!”

Jaemin attacks him with tickles all over, leaving Jisung squirming in his hold and laughing. “No?”

“You’re a big bully! Ah! hahaha— no, stop—”

“Are you going to take it back?” 

Jisung bites on his lips to contain his giggling and shakes his head, still trying to wriggle his way out. 

“Well then I guess I have to resort to worse measures.” Jaemin leans in and starts peppering exaggerated kisses all over his face and even down to his neck, tickling at his pulse point with a brush of his lips. Jisung laughs out loud at that, attempts to get away and fight back futile. He eventually throws in the towel— “Okay, okay, _hubby!_ _Hubby dearest!_ I was wrong, I take it back!” 

Jaemin stops with a smile, his lips hovering above Jisung’s. “Say it again, hmm?” 

“ _It again_?” Jisung echoes cheekily. 

Jaemin narrows his eyes at him. 

“Hubby,” Jisung mutters under his breath. 

Jaemin stares into Jisung’s eyes, wondering if all the stars of the night have gone into hiding in them at daybreak with how much they’re shining. He glances briefly at Jisung’s slightly parted lips and leans in without a second thought, moulding his lips over Jisung’s, licking at the seams before nipping at his tongue, hand sliding into his hair and tugging at it gently. Jisung reciprocates just as zealously, leaving them both panting after the heated liplock. 

They bask in the silence for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes before erupting into giggles together. 

“What am I gonna do, we’re already married but you keep making me want to marry you even more,” Jaemin pretends to sigh dramatically, all with a smile. 

“Marry me even more, then,” Jisung says easily with a bright grin. “But before that, please feed me. I’m really hungry.” His stomach growls after that, right on cue. 

Jaemin laughs and gets up at long last, pulling his husband along. 

“Hey darling,” Jaemin pipes up as they make their way out. He wraps an arm around Jisung’s waist to pull him closer and sneak a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. “I love you.” 

“You’re so cheesy, is this an old man thing?” Jisung pretends to complain, but his arms are going around Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin rolls his eyes and smacks him on the butt. “Insolent brat, stop calling me that.” 

Jisung giggles. 

“I love you too, _hubby_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hi, i've been gone for a (pretty long) while, i've still been writing here and there where i can when life permits! this one has been sitting in my drafts for a long while and with dream's announcement (!!!) i decided to put it up! more should come soon (i hope? there's at least still one more at least heh).


	2. cold war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is that sometimes, there will be little squabbles here and there (but it’s nothing a few kisses can’t resolve).

Jisung stares at his phone. It’s eight fifty in the morning, his usual alarm for work rang five minutes ago. What upsets him the most is the telltale three other alarms on his phone he set at fifteen minute intervals from five forty-five to six thirty have been switched off, and he knows he’s not the culprit. 

It’s been five days. 

Five days. Five whole days. Five whole _damn_ days since the cold war between Jaemin and him had started, long enough for him to forget what was the petty argument that sparked the fight anyway, but still too short for him to lower his pride and say sorry. He won’t deny it, nine out of ten times they have their little squabbles it’s because he didn’t listen to Jaemin despite his husbands well intentions. He’s just a finicky little brat and it doesn’t help Jaemin spoils him so much he sometimes goes overboard just to see how much of Jaemin’s buttons he can push. _Okay_ , maybe not sometimes, maybe it’s _all_ the time as of late. 

That aside, Jisung feels downright miserable. For the past few days, Jaemin’s been getting up earlier, way before Jisung has to be at his publisher’s, heading off to work before he can catch a glimpse of his husband. Somewhere in the day, Jaemin drops him a message to let him know he’s not coming home for dinner, and he’s let the housekeeper back at the Parks’ know; if Jisung wants, she’s more than willing to make an extra portion for him. Defiantly, Jisung chose to settle his meals at the convenience store near their home instead. It’d be better if Donghyuck still worked there, but he’s taken up a way better job and salary as assistant professor, no way he’s coming back to play counselor to Jisung free of charge. 

Hence, after four days of not communicating with his husband, Jisung feels like he’s about to explode. He’s tried to wake up earlier today so he can catch Jaemin, but Jaemin — he doesn’t know to love or hate the fact his husband understands him and all his little thoughts so well — has switched off all his alarms beforehand and even tucked him further into bed. He doesn’t know to be glad or mad at Jaemin’s actions either, because he was intending to throw another petty tantrum; never mind the process, now he just wants to curl up in Jaemin’s arms and hear his soothing voice mutter useless sweet nothings to him. Or even berating him is fine, it’s been way too long since he’s heard Jaemin’s voice. 

Jisung checks his schedule and there’s nothing urgent for him to attend to for the day. Resolutely, he calls in to take a day off from work, then rushes to the shower. 

It’s barely ten when he gets to Jaemin’s office. His secretary looks surprised to see Jisung, and lets him know Jaemin has back-to-back meetings all day since it’s near the end of a quarter, then asks if he should let Jaemin know he’s here. Jisung shakes his head and waves him off, stating he’ll come back later. The secretary nods and informs him Jaemin has a short sliver of a break mid-afternoon, to which Jisung thanks him for the information and leaves to loiter around a nearby cafe. 

He finally returns slightly after lunch time, phone battery almost depleted from hours of use browsing the net, watching trashy videos on YouTube but finding himself unable to crack a smile. Renjun finds out he’s at the office after a couple of minutes and drops by for a short chat. 

“Aw, you two look equally miserable, tsk,” Renjun says in lieu of a greeting when he sees Jisung curled up on one of the couches in Jaemin’s office. 

Jisung huffs in an upset manner at the remark but his lips curve up slightly. He’s not going to admit it but he’s glad he’s not feeling down all on his own. 

Renjun sighs and taps at his watch. “I’ve got to go in ten for another meeting, but for all of our sakes here in this building, please end whatever couple quarrel you’re having with him soon. Everybody’s been tiptoeing around him for the past week, it’s like one wrong word and we’d be stepping on some unknown landmine of his and he just explodes. I think he’s made three grown men cry. And let’s not count the ladies.” 

“At least you get to see him and hear him,” Jisung whines with a pout. “He doesn’t even hang around enough for me to say a word to him.” 

“That bad, huh. What happened? Oh, wait, how come I haven’t heard a thing from Donghyuck?” Renjun quips, slightly teasing. 

Jisung throws a half-hearted glare that looks more like a slightly angry version of puppy eyes in his direction. “Why are you making it sound like I always bother Donghyuck hyung?” 

Renjun snorts a short laugh. “The biggest reason why I even know Donghyuck is because we were each playing unwilling confidantes to you and Jaemin whenever something happened between you two.” 

Jisung lowers his gaze, his whole being physically drooping. If Renjun weren’t scared of Jaemin potentially hacking off his hand for touching his precious husband, he’d have given the younger man a pat on the head already. No wonder Jaemin’s so whipped for him. He briefly eyes the closed office doors and quickly lands two pats on Jisung’s fluffy hair. 

(God damn it, he should talk to Donghyuck about adopting a puppy, the fluffiest one possible.)

“I don’t even remember what I picked a fight with him about,” Jisung admits sulkily. “It was probably something trivial and I said something in the heat of the moment, then he just stopped talking to me the next day. He didn’t even check if I’ve been home to eat dinner these days. ‘Makes me want to fight him even more now.” He mumbles the last few words incoherently, knowing there’s no actual bite to his own words. 

Renjun offers him a small smile with a sigh. “I don’t know what Donghyuck usually says to you at times like these, but I’m pretty sure he won’t encourage you to quarrel with Jaemin again. Talk to him properly later okay?” 

Jisung looks up at him, eyes slightly hidden by his long fringe. Renjun raises a brow at him, prompting him to bop his head quickly in agreement. He’s soon left alone in the office again, and his phone is soon drained of battery, leaving him with no source of entertainment nor a way to tell the time. He briefly ponders if he should ask Jaemin’s secretary for a charger, but decides against it, feeling awkward all by himself. He’s not sure how long it is that he waits, staring at his hands, then the coffee table, at the sorry excuse of a potted plant beside the window counting the number of leaves it has, just simply into space, and finally, he dozes off from pure boredom. 

There’s a hand brushing back his hair from his face, touch feather-like and gentle. Jisung instinctually reaches up to hold the hand in his, eyes blinking awake. 

“Had a good sleep?” Jaemin asks, smile wide and fond, voice soft despite there being only two of them. “Is my office couch as comfy as our bed?” 

Jisung frowns when he takes in his surroundings and recalls how he spent most of the day waiting for Jaemin. Out of pure spite, he pushes away the hand near his face and sits up, looking for his phone, only to see it hooked up to a charger by the wall, too far for him to reach without getting up. 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re not dead yet,” Jisung grouses aloud in the most petulant manner possible. “Thanks for gracing me with your presence, now I should go retract the missing person report on you.” 

Jaemin lets out a loud laugh and before Jisung can physically attack him, he has already pulled his husband into his arms, hooking his chin over the younger man’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you too, baby.” 

“ _Too?_ ” Jisung echoes in what he thinks is a tone of anger, but his arms are going around Jaemin’s shoulders anyway. He’s missed all the physical touch with his husband, but he’s not letting him off verbally. “You think too highly of yourself.” 

“Mm, yes I do,” Jaemin agrees easily, going slightly limp and resting his cheek against Jisung’s shoulder. “It’s all your fault for condoning me for so long. So you have to take responsibility and spoil me for the rest of my life.” 

Jisung deflates visibly with a sigh. They hug quietly for a while more, until Jaemin speaks again. “Can we not continue this cold war anymore, hmm?” 

“Those should be my words,” Jisung mumbles quietly. “All of them,” he adds. “You’re the one spoiling me and I should be the one begging for forgiveness to end this stupid fight.” 

“Does it matter?” Jaemin retorts with a slight chuckle. 

Jisung nods, digging his chin into Jaemin’s shoulder. His voice takes on a slight whine, “I’ve missed you, hyung. I’m sorry.” 

“Apology accepted, and actually I wasn’t upset anymore since last night,” Jaemin admits, rocking Jisung in his arms side to side. “After I saw the alarms you set to wake up earlier to catch me, I was going to call a truce tonight anyway.” 

“Huh. And you didn’t say a single word and let me wait all day for you in your office,” Jisung accuses, smacking him in the chest lightly. 

“No, no, no,” Jaemin exclaims dramatically. “Who framed me like that? I didn’t know you were here until I came back from the last meeting. Nobody told me you were waiting for me.” 

“Really? I thought your secretary and Renjun hyung would tattle on me to you even though I said not to tell you.” 

Jaemin laughs. “Maybe because they’re more scared of you than of me.” 

“Hmm? What are you talking about,” Jisung scowls. 

“Everybody in Na Holdings knows that the one with the most say isn’t Na Jaemin, it’s his husband, Park Jisung,” Jaemin quips cheekily. “That guy has a legendary presence around here, you know? He doesn’t have to physically be in this building, but if he’s in a bad mood, everybody has to be on their tiptoes. If he’s in a good mood, everybody’s job gets easier. I’m the CEO but you’re their spiritual leader.” 

Jisung ducks his head shyly and pinches Jaemin’s arm. “Glib-tongued.”

“I mean it, you can try asking any of the employees here, see if they dare deny you of anything. They would be more than willing to be at your beck and call,” Jaemin states with a chuckle. 

“No need.” Jisung shakes his head with a scrunch of his nose. 

“No need to verify, or no need for them?” Jaemin teases. 

Jisung glares at him in response, receiving a fond and satisfied smile, and a ruffle of his hair. 

“Since we’re not fighting anymore, can we have dinner together tonight?” 

“Hmm.” Jaemin pretends to think as he checks the time on his watch. Jisung’s face falls at the gesture. Jaemin laughs and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “We can sit here and hug for a good half hour more before the reservation I made at the Japanese place you like.” 

“You made a reservation?” Jisung asks incredulously. 

“Of course. My Jisung-ie was willing to set three alarms, wake up early just to catch me, then sat in my office all day just to wait for me; I have to do something to reciprocate the affections, no?” Jaemin grins, eyes shining with fondness. 

Jisung flushes with a smile, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck, mumbling something incoherent. 

“Mm? What did you say?” Jaemin questions, hugging his husband closer. 

“Nothing,” Jisung replies softly. “I just thought, you know, let’s never fight again.” Much more quietly, unsure if he wants Jaemin to hear him, he tacks on, “I like it better when we’re on good terms like that.” 

Jaemin hears him anyway and chuckles. “It’s good to have a husband dote on you, right?” 

“Mm.” Jisung agrees, pressing a fleeting kiss to Jaemin’s cheek. “Love you.” 

Jaemin leaves a kiss on his forehead in return. 

“Me too, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that's all i have up my sleeve for now. hope you're enjoying this little series so far! ♡
> 
> sneak peak (?) for the next installment: 
> 
> "Do you ever, like, just want to get a pet llama?"


	3. (a conversation about) pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is that you sometimes have conversations that make little to no sense.

It’s the weekend and technically Jaemin shouldn’t have to be working, but everyone in the office has been on a tight schedule over a new project’s launch. It’s eating into his usual weekend time with Jisung and he’s tempted to pick a fight and assert his dominance as the highest authority in the company and go on strike. But Jisung had insisted it was okay for them to simply stay at home and do whatever they need or want to do once in a while, settling in their living room on his own. 

Jaemin looks up from his laptop screen distractedly, his gaze going towards the slight ajar study room door. It’s been quiet for a very long while now, and he’s thoughts drift to wonder what his husband is doing. Eyeing his empty mug, he gets up to refill it and check on Jisung. 

As soon as he comes into Jisung’s line of vision, the younger man waves him over. 

“Hyung.” 

“Mm?” 

Jaemin puts down his mug and settles into the couch, easily maneuvering around to pull Jisung into his arms and hook his chin over his husband’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of Jisung’s neck. Jisung wriggles away slightly from the ticklish sensation, then leans back comfortably, head lolling to rest on Jaemin’s shoulder, blinking purposefully.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him, corner of his lips curling up. He knows that look; it’s when Jisung wants something from him. 

“Do you ever, like, just want to get a pet llama?” 

Jaemin stills. “A pet llama…?” 

“A pet llama.” Jisung echoes assuredly. 

It’s silent for a few seconds as Jaemin’s forehead creases in thought, and Jisung lets out a breathy _ah!_ , then holds up his phone, pointing to the screen. It’s a video paused on a close up of a llama, and someone offscreen is feeding it. 

“It’s a cute, fluffy thing. Like that.” 

“Mm, I know what’s a llama.” 

Jisung nods along, dropping his phone into his lap, then sizing up their living room. “It might be a bit too big to raise in our home though.” 

“Mm, you think so?” Jaemin smiles as he responds, albeit a little patronisingly. 

Jisung cranes his neck to look back at him, eyes still earnest, ignoring the obvious ‘ _my husband is saying something silly and I’m just going along with it because it’s kind of cute_ ’ tone in Jaemin’s words. “What if we could though? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a pet?” 

“Never thought of a pet llama,” Jaemin replies with a shrug. “I had a dog when I was younger though. Also a cute, fluffy thing.” 

“ _Huh_.” Jisung wrinkles his nose contemplatively. 

“Do you want to get a pet? Is this your way of hinting to me you want to have a pet?” Jaemin asks, laughter barely concealed.

“No,” Jisung answers quickly, playing with Jaemin’s fingers, tracing and counting the lines on each one. “I’m allergic to most animal’s fur actually.”

“What,” Jaemin intonates incredulously, hand wrapping around Jisung’s fidgety fingers. 

“Yeah.” Jisung nods to reconfirm what he had said. “I never had a pet in my life. The closest I got to one was this alley cat that lived near my elementary school’s back gate. I touched it once and had hives for three days. After that I could only watch my schoolmates feed it from metres away.” 

Jaemin snorts, petting Jisung’s hair. “This conversation started out ridiculous but now it’s just sad.” 

“You feel sorry for me?” Jisung questions, blinking at him purposefully again, snuggling backwards even more. “Wanna give me a kiss in consolation? That I never got to have a pet?” 

Jaemin laughs, arms hugging Jisung to himself tighter, pressing a fleeting kiss to each of his eyelids, nose, then lips. “This was your ploy right from the beginning, wasn’t it? You could have just said so.” 

“No,” Jisung denies with a dramatic scrunch of his nose to express his distaste that his husband would think of him that way. “But I’m not complaining. Besides, who needs a pet when I have you?” 

“Aw, that’s awfully sweet. Where did you learn to say things like that, baby?” Jaemin chuckles, nuzzling into Jisung’s neck again. 

“Is it? I meant it like, you’re like a huge excitable puppy sometimes,” Jisung points out, patting Jaemin’s cheek. 

Jaemin retracts his arms slowly, eyes narrowing at his husband. Jisung shrugs. 

“Is it because you like dogs? So you think it’s sweet that I’m comparing you to them?” Jisung jokes, cheeky grin on his face, deliberately misinterpreting Jaemin’s words.

Jaemin chooses not to acknowledge his words, covering the mouth spouting nonsense with his own and sinking his teeth harder than needed into Jisung’s bottom lip in a punishing manner. Jisung hisses at the pain, elbowing Jaemin slightly in retaliation. 

“Sweetheart, you ever heard of ‘ _action speaks louder than words_ ’?”

Jisung nods, confused, tongue licking at his bruised lip. 

“Do that. Don’t talk so much, just stick to kisses.” 

Jisung laughs, then presses a chaste kiss to Jaemin’s cheek. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad to see that people are enjoying this series!! ♡ 
> 
> next one coming up should be about jisung's kitchen woes :')


End file.
